The Right Answer?
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Hikaru's question had caused Thor to wonder if he was betraying his brother. It caused him some self-reflection, and has made him wonder who he must side with: his brother, or his friends?


**This idea came about after watching Ep. 11. Hikaru's question to Thor would have opened up some wounds for Thor about Loki, and probably some self-reflection, which is why this came about. This is something small.**

* * *

"Is it hard for you to watch them?"

Thor perked up at the question, looking over to his side to see Captain America standing next to him on the top of the couch. The two of them were watching the children as they played. Akira and Jessica were playing a racing game against each other. Ed was cheering on Jessica while Hikaru cheered on his brother. Chris and Pepper were watching them, neither cheering for a side. Iron Man and Wasp were on their partners' shoulders, cheering them on, while Hulk was sitting between Pepper and Chris, watching the game with mild-disinterest. Cap and Thor were the only two on the other couch in the room, staring at the team from a distance undisturbed.

The Captain was staring at him with his usual thoughtful expression; the one that made Thor feel like the Captain was staring into his soul. It was also a face one couldn't lie to; the Captain would just see through the lie. Thor gave a tiny sigh under his breath, looking back over the children. Thor didn't have to ask the Captain to clarify on his question; he knew what his teammate was asking.

"Sometimes," Thor replied. "When I watch them, I am reminded of my past."

"Back when you and Loki were brothers?" Captain asked.

"When we were close, yes," Thor corrected, because Thor still considered Loki his little brother; his misguided little brother.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Captain asked.

"No, not completely," Thor answered.

Captain didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. Thor understood that the silence that followed was his way of saying to continue.

"Hikaru once asked me if I was alright fighting my brother," Thor continued.

"Are you?" Captain asked.

"Not completely, no," Thor answered. "I know he is a danger that must be stopped, but I cannot help but feel pain when I confront him. It leaves me in conflict."

Cap hummed in his throat at the response.

"Would you think me a traitor if I said I did not wish harm upon my brother?" Thor asked his teammate, looking over to him.

Captain shook his head.

"I wouldn't. This business with Loki is more personal with you than with any of us," Captain explained sagely. "I can't tell you what to feel when it comes to fighting Loki. I can only imagine what it must feel like for you. But you have to do what you feel is the right thing to do."

"But what is the right thing to do?" Thor asked. "Who do I hold greater ties and responsibility to? My family, or my friends?"

"I'm sorry, but that is not something I can answer for you," Captain America answered, placing a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder. "That is a question you have to answer on your own."

"How will I know the right answer?" Thor asked.

"When you follow it without feeling guilt," the Captain answered.

"Hmmm...Thank you," Thor said. "I may not know the answer yet, but I will take your counseling into consideration."

"Take as long as you need. This isn't something you can answer in a night," Captain advised. "Now, should we join the festivities?"

Thor looked back over to what they were missing. Jessica had apparently won, given how she was doing a victory dance in front of a grumbling Akira. Thor smiled as he watched Hikaru pat his brother on the back.

"Yes, let us join them," Thor said, hopping off the top of the couch to head over to the other couch.

Captain smiled after his teammate, hopping off to follow after. What he said was true; Thor wouldn't be able to come up with the answer in a single night. Captain had full faith in Thor, and knew that he'd come up with the right answer. He did wish, however, that Thor would one day come to peace with his brother; either by reforming him, or kill him.

For Thor's sake, the Captain hoped it wouldn't come to the latter.


End file.
